


Bi, Bi, Bi

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Fix-It, John-centric, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Song Parody, Songfic, and that stupid juice commercial, blame justin timberlake, but whatever it's fun, overdone and unnecessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Crack song parody based on N*SYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye" - Sherlock is back from the dead, John gave him a bloody nose, and now our favorite army doctor is standing in the doorway to his flat talking to his almost-fiance. Not beta'd (or even edited well). Forgive me.





	Bi, Bi, Bi

I'm doing this tonight

Though Sher and I got in a fight 

You know this can't be right 

Hey Mary, come on

I loved him endlessly 

He jumped off the roof for me 

So now it's time to leave and make it for Holmes 

 

I know that I can't take no more 

And please don’t cry 

But I'm going back to 221 

Think I'm bi bi bi

 

I was just about to marry you

But the game still isn’t over and there’s work to do

Said I’m not gay - though that ain’t no lie

Might be bi bi bi

He may leave a crime scene in a huff

But when it comes to what I want, you know he’s got the stuff

We may be crazy yet we’ve got to try

Cuz I’m bi bi bi

 

Anderson and all his crew

Their theories, yeah they’ve got a few

I don’t care how he did it

Just that he lived on

It’s true that you saved me

But he and I were meant to be

So now I’m all about the D - I’ll take and give some

 

I know he’ll have me on the floor

And I won’t lie

Want to take him up against the door

I am bi bi bi

 

No I’m just not gonna marry you

The game is never over and there’s always two

I’m not gay and that still ain’t no lie

But I’m bi bi bi

He knows that I like it rough

Makes me pant and beg when he takes out the ‘cuffs

Drives me crazy when he drinks me dry

Fuck, I’m bi bi bi...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bad week, I saw that juice commercial starring JT, and as I was folding laundry, this happened. Sorry, not sorry. I don't own the characters or the song, etc etc etc. Neither do I own the fact that I'm old enough to have seen N*SYNC in concert BEFORE this became a hit.


End file.
